<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Witcher Oneshots by vsawyer2734</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408962">The Witcher Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsawyer2734/pseuds/vsawyer2734'>vsawyer2734</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Angst, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fantastical, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, Geralt of Rivia - Freeform, Henry Cavill - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Reader Insert, The Witcher - Freeform, happy(ish) endings, inserts reader into the show, one shot book, witcher books, witcher game, witcher netflix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsawyer2734/pseuds/vsawyer2734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>these will be based off of the netflix series mostly, but i have played the game and can also reference that or the books. requests are open. much love to you all &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion &amp; Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg &amp; Reader, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>here's what i need for you to request:</p>
<p>- pairing (Geralt x Reader, Geralt x Jaskier, etc.)</p>
<p>- basic plot if you want or you can leave it up to me</p>
<p>- if you want the reader to be portrayed in a certain way (specific hairstyle/specific kind of elf, etc.)</p>
<p>- shout out or remain anonymous</p>
<p>and honestly that's it! if you do decide to request something then please bear in mind that it might take me a minute or two to complete them as i do have several things going on at the moment but please don't stop bugging me about it there's a chance i forgot with my goldfish brain.</p>
<p>much love all &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Make A Choice (Geralt x F!Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You run into a mysterious man in a bar who offers you a chance to escape the life you've hated since the day you were born.</p><p> </p><p>tw:// running away, horrible relationship with mother, good relationship with father</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were walking through the quaint little town you lived in. Sure, it had everything you needed, but there was something else within you that wanted to explore more. But, whenever you tried to bring it up to your mother, she shut you down very quickly, scolding you for wanting to "tear the family apart" and whatever.</p><p>Usually, these screaming matches involved your father as well, who was the polar opposite of your mother. While she was so readily against you leaving, he could have not been more supportive. He wanted you to follow your dreams, but your mother would never allow that.</p><p>He tried to get you out of the house again, for fear that you would say something you regretted to your mother,  to get some more cloth.</p><p>Did you need cloth?</p><p>No.</p><p>Would you spend those pennies on a couple of mugs of ale?</p><p>Of course. And your father knew you would, too.</p><p>You strolled into the tavern and plonked down heavily on an empty barstool. The barmaid, Aldea, took one look at your slumped shoulders and leaned on the strong wooden surface.</p><p>"Did it happen again?" she asked, a sympathetic tone in her voice. You grumbled yes, and she set down a pint in front of you. "On the house, honey."</p><p>You rested your chin on your folded arms, squinting at the opposite wall of the tavern.</p><p>"One of these days, I'm just going to pack up and leave." You mumbled into the mug of cool ale.</p><p>Aldea gasped dramatically. "You can't do that! I'll lose my best customer and my closest friend!"</p><p>You rolled your eyes. "Nice to know that you see a human dollar sign, Al." She swatted you with the rag she was using to clean the bar.</p><p>"You know that's not what I meant." Aldea huffed, leaning again on the bar.</p><p>"I'm serious though! I'll never amount to anything in this fucking town," You replied, draining the last of the ale, and slamming it on the bar.</p><p>Aldea pursed her lips and brought you the pitcher. "Not with that attitude, you won't."</p><p>You cast her a withering look. She backed off and went to attend to the hulk of a man who was perched at the end of the bar.</p><p>You didn't know why you were being so mean to her, she was only trying to help you. Well, sort of. It was all she could do not to be a Debbie Downer about the whole situation, especially when you were one of her closest friends. So why were you so compelled to say those things to poor Aldea?</p><p>You sighed heavily and waved her over from the brooding lump at the corner to apologize.</p><p>"Look, Al, I'm sorry." You said, shaking your head. "She really messes with my head, you know?"</p><p>Aldea waved you off. "I know, (name). I know."</p><p> </p><p>The day dragged into the night, and it was just about time for you to head out of the tavern. There was a shitstorm to get back to, after all.</p><p>"Why?" grumbled the lump. You weren't sure you heard it right.</p><p>"Pardon?"</p><p>"Why are you going back there? Get out, see the fucking world," it responded in a very deep and very drunk tone. "Don't be stuck here all your life."</p><p>You blinked, confusedly, for a moment. "Are you talking to me?"</p><p>The lump unfurled into a hulking mass of muscle and weapons. You could see it was a man, now, and he had the kind of snow-white hair your grandma did before she died. He faced you, leaning down, as his amber eyes skewered you onto the barstool.</p><p>"Make the choice, girl," he said, and he pushed out of the tavern and into the night. What the hell? You ran after him, barreling into the dark and deserted street. Your eyes followed him to where he was getting onto a beautiful horse in front of the inn.</p><p>You began storming towards him. "Oi! What gives you the right to-"</p><p>"I'm heading to Blaviken tomorrow morning. I can guarantee you safe passage there, girl." He interrupted, whilst still gathering things form his mare.</p><p>Holy shit. This was the chance of a lifetime. You knew that he would be able to protect you, just based on the size of his arm alone, and this was the moment you had been waiting for. This was the chance to finally get out of this stupid small town.</p><p>"I'll meet you here, tomorrow morning at sunrise," You replied, straightening up your spine and turning on your heel to march defiantly back into that house and pack up everything you owned of value. He grunted a sign of acknowledgement as you left, and watched your form retreat into one of the houses down the road.</p><p>-</p><p>"And where the hell have you been?" Your mother accosted you as soon as you set foot in the house.</p><p>"At the tavern, like always." You stiffly replied, trying not to show your excitement, so she wouldn't suspect anything. She gruffly harrumphed, and retreated to the room she shared with your father. As soon as she was gone, you began grabbing bags and such in order to pack up your life.</p><p>You were going to take one of the horses, Zardi, with you on your journey. It took you pretty much the remainder of the night to pack, and you tried to be as quiet as possible, so to not wake your family.</p><p>Just as the dawn was beginning to stretch her tendrils of light over the horizon, your father burst into the living room where you were standing at the door with one foot out. He took one look at the way you were dressed, and walked to the cabinet where your family hid the emergency coin. Your father emptied about half of it, and walked back towards his only daughter.</p><p>"You're doing what I never had the courage to do, (name)." He said, pressing the coin into your hand. You threw your arms around him, a slight tear coming to the corner of your eye. He pulled away, holding you at arms length, a tired smile stretching across his withered face. "Now go."</p><p>You hopped on Zardi deftly, and rode to the agreed upon spot, where the white-haired man was waiting. He nodded, and the two of you began riding out of town.</p><p>"I never got your name," You commented, just as the two of you were reaching the edge of the town.</p><p>"Geralt," he replied, looking over at you. "You?"</p><p>"(name)."</p><p>|fin|</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Genie? No, Djinn. (Geralt x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You are a djinn who has befriended Geralt, and he gets upset when you get hurt.</p><p>(this can be any kind of insert because i never specifically mention gender, so imagine it as what you wish)</p><p>tw:// slight blood themes and slight mentions of abuse</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your feet pounded the forest floor as you sprinted away from the mage's attendants. The night was quickly falling, and you didn't see well in the dark.</p><p>You were a djinn.</p><p>You took the form of a human and found out you could do a lot of good in this world, so of course, you stayed. The pleasures of the flesh didn't harm the situation, either.</p><p>You became fast friends with a surly Witcher after getting him out of a couple of binds.</p><p>The job was supposed to be easy: procure a potion or two, slay a monster, collect the coin, and go on your merry way. Geralt was out slaying the monster, and you were making the potions when the mage somehow figured out what was going on, and tried to bind you to him.</p><p>It didn't work since you were already bound to Geralt, but the mage didn't believe you. It was discovered that the host's blood had been tainted by the djinn inside, and it could heal other people. The mage decided to drain it as painfully as possible, though. Your magic was severely limited by the bloodletting, so even when you tried to cast, the mage was able to subdue you.</p><p>You kept running, hoping to start recognizing some of the scenery. You had no idea how much time had passed, so there was the possibility that Geralt had moved on without you.</p><p>Surely he wouldn't. You thought, taking a sharp left and hurtling over a fallen tree. He wouldn't just abandon me... would he?</p><p>The heavy footsteps started to fade out as you ducked behind a thick tree to hide. You let your head fall onto the bark, breathing heavily. Looking up gave you an idea. You always had good luck with the air before, so why should now be any different?</p><p>You started to climb the tree as quietly as you could, feeling the splinters thrust into your palms. You ignored the pain and kept climbing, finally reaching a good vantage point.</p><p>The group of heavily armed men reached the clearing where you just were and were looking around frantically. Your eagle eyes focused on them, and the forest fell so silently that you could hear their hearts beating in their chests.</p><p>"Where the fuck did the genie go?" One of them muttered to his comrades.</p><p>"Genie? You mean djinn." Geralt's voice materialized from behind another one of the trees. "Where?"</p><p>At the sight of the blood-soaked Witcher, the group said nothing but quickly disbanded out of fear and caution. </p><p>Geralt grunted at their retreating forms and paused, listening intently. You heard rumors that Witchers had advanced hearing, so you waited for him to call you out.</p><p>"(name)?" He called into the clearing, the echo of your name ringing in the trees. You dropped from your perch, scaring the shit out of the battle-hardened warrior. "Fuck, (name)!"</p><p>You stood to your full height and watched Geralt's eyes take in the wounds that plagued your body. They were healing fast, but not fast enough for you to go and take the mage's ass down right now.</p><p>"What the fuck?" Geralt asked, his breath knocked out of his lungs at the sight of your bloodied body.</p><p>"He found out about my blood, so he drained me," You explained, taking a seat at the base of the tree wearily. "Where's Roach?" You asked, your eyes trailing off to where Geralt came from, but he was still as a statue.</p><p>"He did what to you?" The Witcher seethed, clenching his jaw. Geralt began to tremble with rage, causing you to spring up to attempt to comfort him</p><p>"Geralt, I'll heal quickly, let's just get out of here-" You pleaded, trying to reason with the terrifying being.</p><p>"No. I will make them pay. You're fucking mine. And nobody, nobody, lays a goddamn finger on you." he growled, starting off in the direction that the attendants went, but you sprang to your feet to claw at the very scary (and very attractive) man.</p><p>"Geralt I'm fine! You know I'll heal," you tried to reason with him, but he was too emotional to listen to reason. You placed your small hand in the center oh his broad chest, gently keeping him rooted to the spot.</p><p>"They had you, and I didn't even know you were gone." Geralt replied, his shoulders hunching down in defeat. "How could I have not known?" He mumbled, his head dropping in defeat. You wrapped your newly healed arms around his torso, holding the Witcher as the latter tried to push down these emotions.</p><p>You began sending your energy into him, and sending him happiness, while alleviating his stress and heartache.</p><p>"Stop it."</p><p>You looked up innocently, cocking your head to one side. "Why, my love, I know not what you mean."</p><p>Geralt sighed, and gently pulled out of your embrace. "Stop taking on my negative feelings."</p><p>You smiled innocently, picking up Geralt pack which had fallen to the ground in his haste to kill everyone.</p><p>"We don't have time to reflect on the past now. We've got more monsters to kill, love." You replied, marching back to Roach.</p><p>Geralt watched you walk away, and marveled at the sheer joy you always carried with you. It was infectious, and the Witcher felt his mouth curling into a small smile.</p><p>"Geralt, are you smiling?!" You shouted from across the clearing.</p><p>He only grunted in return, and hoisted you onto his beloved horse.</p><p>[fin]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Peacemaker (Geralt x F!Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Follows Geralt, Jaskier, and you along your journey to meet with the Devil of Posada.</p><p>this one really got away from me and it'll be a minute before one is this long again</p><p>tw:// mentions of abortion and alcohol, strong language, kidnapping and rescue</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were Jaskier's closest friend, and as such you went with him sort of like a manager to all of the taverns he played at. He had a tendency to demand feedback from audiences, and that wasn't good for business. So, you acted like a filter of sorts for the bard. He protested many times that it was not necessary for you to come with him everywhere but your peacemaking skills were unlike any other, and he had a tendency to, shall we say, hide his sausages in the wrong royal pantries.</p><p>Today was supposed to be no different: Jaskier performs a set, people have opinions, you apologize profusely for his offense, you collect the coin, and move on down the road.</p><p>"We need a few more coins than we got last time, so maybe don't open with your abortion song, hmm?" You suggested merrily, as the two of you strolled into the tavern on the hilltop. Jaskier gasped, and his hand flew to his chest in shock.</p><p>"(name), as much as you would like to control art, that is simply not something that can be done! I sing whatever my lute tells me to, and you should know that by now." The bard retorted as he walked up to the corner for musicians.</p><p>You grunted and mumbled under your breath, "And you wonder why I'm so good at what I do."</p><p>It seemed like the universe was out to get you, because he did the one thing you advised him not to do: sing the abortion song. The reaction was much more violent than previous encounters, though all they threw at him was bread. Since he wasn't in any real danger, you just sat at a table and laughed at him.</p><p>"Fuck off! I'm so glad I could bring you all together like this," he said, stuffing the bread into his pants. Rejected, he made his way back to your table, where you were stifling your giggles into your hand. "That's enough out of you," he replied, booping you on the nose.</p><p>You looked up, leaning back into the chair. "What did I specifically advise you not to do?" you asked,crossing your arms.</p><p>He leaned on his hand at the table and muttered, "Sing the abortion song."</p><p>"And what did you just do?"</p><p>"Sing the abortion song." he replied, like a small child getting scolded. He straightened indignantly, firing back, "Not everyone hated it!"</p><p>You raised your eyebrows in disbelief. "Are we not in the same room?"</p><p>"Well, I didn't get feedback from everybody," he replied, looking over in the corner to the brooding man drinking alone. He began to to march over there, full of determination, and you leapt over the table to block his path.</p><p>"Jas, don't be stupid." You pleaded, trying to get the stubborn bard to see reason.</p><p>He looked down at you and sighed. "Only three words or less." he reluctantly said, pushing past you to bother the very intimidating (yet very attractive) patron.</p><p>You were exasperated, and whirled around, pausing for a moment to collect your composure. You watched Jaskier sit down, and came up to join him, in time to see the annoyed reaction from the patron.</p><p>"They don't exist." he gruffly responded in a slightly menacing tone, taking note of your arrival with blatant curiosity.</p><p>"What don't exist?" Jaskier replied, leaning into the table.</p><p>"The creatures in your song." the man responded, taking another swig of his ale.</p><p>This was the perfect moment for you to butt in. "Please, good sir, pardon my friends query. He did not mean to offend you or take any time out of what I'm sure is a very hectic day. Thank you so much for your feedback, and we'll be going now," you explained, standing, whilst yanking the bard up to his feet.</p><p>Jaskier ripped his arm out of your grasp and plonked back down, hell-bent on continuing the conversation. "And how would you know?" He demanded in an accusatory tone. You sighed, as the man began gathering his things.</p><p>"Jaskier," you warned in a low tone, but he didn't hear you and kept pressing the matter.</p><p>"Ooh, this is fun. White hair, brooding alone with two very scary swords," Jaskier began, chasing after the man. "You're Geralt of Rivia!" At this, the man, who's name was apparently Geralt, turned around to skewer Jaskier. The bard remained unaffected, instead hollering "Called it!" after the Witcher.</p><p>Geralt was stopped on his way out of the tavern, which gave you time to glare at Jaskier.</p><p>"Don't look at me like that. If we go along for his adventure and I get to write a song about it, then I won't ever sing the abortion song again." Jaskier pleaded, picking up his lute and following the Witcher out of the tavern.</p><p>You reluctantly went along, though there was a pit in your stomach. Somehow, you had a really bad feeling about this.</p><p>--</p><p>You were in full swing of the journey to find the "Devil of Posada" with the mysterious Witcher and Jaskier. You walked alongside the magnificent mare that Geralt lead into the mountains. Jaskier was pestering the poor man with tales of glory and conquest.</p><p>"Jas, chill out. You've gotta be stressing out the poor Witcher-" You said, bumping your shoulder against his harshly.</p><p>"I don't get stressed." the Witcher stiffly replied from beside the enormous horse. You hmmed in response, giving the Witcher a taste of his own medicine.</p><p>"Look, I have two hands, one for each of the, eh, devils horns," Jaskier said, shaking his hands wildly in front of him. You stifled a chuckle into your hand, and this did not go unnoticed by the stoic Witcher.</p><p>"Go away." The Witcher grumbled out, forging up the winding mountain, but Jaskier continued with his sales pitch enthusiastically, apparently not realizing that it fell upon deaf ears.</p><p>"Look, I heard your note and yes, you're right, maybe real adventures would make better stories. And you, sir, smell chock full of them. Among other things, I mean what is that? Is that onion? It doesn't matter. Whatever it is, you smell of death and destiny, heroics and heartbreak-" Jaskier continued selling this idea, when the Witcher interrupted.</p><p>"It's onion." He said, and you laughed outright this time. Jaskier shot you a withering glare and you swallowed your laughter again. The Witcher noticed and gave a slight shake of his head in amusement.</p><p>"Right, yeah, well." He continued as if nothing happened. The three of you continued trudging up the mountain, and Jaskier just kept on talking. You slowly started to tune him out, when suddenly Geralt halted the entire party. He beckoned Jaskier forward and promptly sucker-punched him in the stomach. Jaskier fell backward, and you doubled over laughing. He angrily stood up and dusted himself off. </p><p>"This would go a lot easier if you just did your job, (name.)" Jaskier whispered to you feverishly as you tried to collect yourself. You waved him off and began to catch up with Geralt.</p><p>"Come on, Roach." Geralt said affectionately to the large mare, as he mounted the horse. The three of you walked for a bit before you struck up the conversation again. </p><p>"Reading between the lines, and the gut punches, I would wager that you, sir, have a bit of an image problem. Jaskier could take care of that for you, you know." You said, trying to sweeten the deal. Geralt looked down at you in surprise, grunting out a non-worded response.</p><p>"For as much of a horses' ass as he is, he's actually quite good at what he does." You continued, brushing off the protest from your traveling companion. "He can have the entire North singing the tales of Geralt of Rivia, the, uh, White Wolf, or something, by the next moon."</p><p>"Butcher is right." Geralt grumbled from atop Roach, with a twinge of sadness in his voice. Odd, you thought. Witchers weren't supposed to feel things.</p><p>"Mind if I hop up there with you, it's just that I'm not really wearing the right kind of footwear-" Jaskier began to make his way over to the horse, but you slapped his hand away.</p><p>"Don't touch Roach." Geralt said gruffly, dismounting his horse and beginning to tie the reins to a nearby tree.</p><p>"You know, the elves called this Dol Blathanna before bequeathing it to the humans and retreating into their golden palaces in the mountains," Jaskier said, looking around at the barren landscape. "There I go again, just delivering the exposition."</p><p>"Load of horseshit, that is, but that's beside the point." You mumbled half under your breath, crossing your arms and watching the two men. Geralt began walking away, and Jaskier frantically followed the intimidating Witcher. </p><p>"Geralt? Geralt? Wh-where are you going? Geralt don't leave me," Jaskier called, and you shot him a glare. "Us, I mean, don't leave us. Hello-o-oo," he called, hot on the heels of the man who was their only source of protection. </p><p>"What are we looking for again?" You asked, coming to a stop just behind the Witcher.</p><p>"Blessed silence," He replied, canvassing the surrounding area for signs of a threat.</p><p>"Yeah, I don't really go in for that. Have you ever hunted a devil before?" Jaskier immediately pestered, and you smacked him on his arm.</p><p>"Will you shut up? You're going to get us killed," You whisper-yelled at your best friend who ducked and whispered a sorry.</p><p>Geralt continued as if he hadn't heard the two of you bickering like children. "Devils don't exist."</p><p>"Right, obviously. So then what the fuck are we doing?" You asked, standing to your full height, and looking around in apprehension.</p><p>"Sometimes there's monsters, sometimes there's money. Rarely both. That's the life." Geralt continued, widening the search, when something whizzed by your head, hitting Geralt.</p><p>"Shit!" Geralt grunted, ducking. Jaskier, however, stood taller than ever with his arms outstretched.</p><p>"Act two begins!" Jaskier yelled, like a moron, and you lunged out from hiding behind Geralt to grab him down.</p><p>"What was that?" You asked, your hands beginning to tremble at the influx of adrenaline coursing through your system.</p><p>"Looks like a tiny cannonball from a-" Jaskier began, as Geralt picked it up, but then Jaskier's jaw went slack.</p><p>"What?" You asked whirling your head around, as Jaskier muttered an "oh my gosh." There was something moving in the bushes, but you couldn't tell what. Geralt gingerly touched the fresh cut on his forehead, and you inched closer to the being in the bushes.</p><p>Your heart leapt into your throat as it began to rise from a crouched position.</p><p>"Geralt, it is a devil." Jaskier breathed in awe. "Ooh, I have to see this magical, this mythical-" he began before another projectile hit him square in the forehead, and he dropped like a sack of stones.</p><p>"Jaskier, no!" You whisper-yelled, as Geralt pulled you out of the clearing. He motioned for you to stay put behind some cover, and you obliged.</p><p>Geralt peered around the bushes, peeling some of them back in an attempt to gain a clearer view. Something must have moved from behind there because the Witcher stalked towards it like a cat in the night. </p><p>Just then, a huge goat-shaped thing came charging out of the bushes, crying out "Leave me be!" It sent Geralt flying several feet through the air, and he gave a loud grunt when he hit the ground.</p><p>Geralt immediately sprang back to his feet, but he didn't draw his sword yet. Instead, he covered the distance created by the creature with quick steps, trying to get it to retreat.</p><p>"You talk," Geralt said in amusement, goading the creature to charge at him again. It did, but Geralt was ready this time, deflecting the blow, and swinging it by the horns across the clearing.</p><p>"Of course I talk!" The creature yelled as Geralt pinned it to the sand. You started to come forward, but the Witcher shook his head slightly.</p><p>"What happened with you? Your mother fuck a goat?" Geralt chided, and it took everything within you to stifle a laugh and not give your hiding place away.</p><p>The creature was outraged at this, and yelled right back, "I am Torque, the Sylvan, a rare and intelligent creature!"</p><p>"You're a dick. With balls!" Geralt replied, his fist poised to strike at the Sylvan. </p><p>"Balls I got from humans who left out food filled with iron meant to poison me!" Torque yelled right back, ripping out a chunk of Geralt's hair with a sickening sound. Geralt grunted in pain, shaking his head. "Did your mother fuck a snowman?" The Sylvan asked, and you were shaking with the effort of trying not to laugh.</p><p>Geralt punched the Sylvan once in the face, before easing up. "You are intelligent, I'll give you that, so I won't kill you. But you can't stay here," he said.</p><p>You were so focused on the fight that you didn't notice a blond man and a redheaded woman come behind Geralt. It was too late though because as soon as you were about to warn Geralt, he came from behind.</p><p>"Neither can you," The blond man said, causing Geralt to whip around. The man slammed the butt of a knife into Geralt's skull, causing the surprised Witcher to fall to the ground, unconscious.</p><p>He helped the Sylvan up, while the redhead gathered up Jaskier's limp body.</p><p>"I heard something over there," The Sylvan grunted, tossing his head in your direction. Shit. You thought, turning to run to Roach, and maybe get some help.</p><p>You managed maybe a step and a half before there was a strong forearm around your throat. You struggled wildly, thrusting both your legs into the air, in hopes of throwing your attacker off balance, but they were having none of it.</p><p>The arm only pulled in tighter as black spots danced around your field of view. You jammed your elbow backward, catching part of their torso, but your blows and struggles were quickly becoming weaker as the lack of air was hitting your system.</p><p>Eventually, you couldn't hold out anymore, giving in to the black haze as you felt your body go completely limp. You were at the mercy of a group who managed to defeat a Witcher, and the last thing you thought was Oh, fuck.</p><p>--</p><p>You noticed the pounding in your head before you noticed the discomfort in your arms. They were tightly bound behind you, and then bound to something else, although you couldn't tell what yet. In the distance, you heard men shouting and you slowly brought up your head, squinting into the bright sunlight streaming in.</p><p>You were the first one to wake out of the trio, and after tugging on your bonds, you realized you weren't going anywhere. Your legs were crossed underneath you, but not tied.</p><p>All your tugging and moving woke Jas, who immediately began attempting to flail about and escape, with no avail.</p><p>"Are you alright, (name)?" Jaskier asked in a tender voice. Secretly, he was worried about his best friend of several years, though he would never reveal it.</p><p>You nodded, turning your head to face him. "Are you?"</p><p>He nodded as well, rolling around his neck to get the stiffness out. There were some audible pops and clicks that made you wince.</p><p>Geralt's head jerked up, and he began looking about wildly, thrashing like a fish caught in a net.</p><p>You opened out mouth to say something comforting, but Jaskier beat you to it. "This is the part where he escape," he said lowly, as the Witcher continued to tug at the ropes.</p><p>"This is the part where they kill us." Geralt grunted, trying to search for the knife he kept in his waistband for occasions such as this, but it was not there.</p><p>"Who the fuck is they?" You whisper-yelled, turning to the surly Witcher, but you got a foot to the face instead of an answer.</p><p>The heel clipped your temple, drawing blood that started to run down your face. Dazed and confused, you didn't understand what the being that kicked you said. You shook your head and Geralt muttered "Elves."</p><p>Great, you had been kidnapped by a band of creatures that could perform excellent magic. Yippee.</p><p>Geralt got a knee to the face for speaking, and his head snapped back into yours, causing another wave of dizziness to wash over you. You and Geralt let out groans and Jaskier started causing trouble, as usual.</p><p>"Oi! That's my lute! Give that back!" he shouted at one of the elves, who was snapping the neck of his prized possession, as the broken strings made you grimace. "Geralt, do your Witchering-"</p><p>"Shut up!" Geralt grunted as he got kicked in the ribs by the very angry female elf who began shouting in another language. She moved on to you next, kneeing you in the chin, causing your neck to snap back and twinge as well as your teeth to clang together. You let out a loud groan because three head injuries in one day could not be good for your health or wellbeing.</p><p>"Oh, my Elder speech is rough. I only got part of that," Jaskier smarted off, despite all of your vibes telling him to shut his mouth and stop talking goddamnit you're making this worse.</p><p>"Humans, shut up." The elf spat with disgust as you flinched away from her wrath.</p><p>Jaskier replied something in Elder that was definitely insulting. "Do you want to die right now?" she hurled out angrily.</p><p>"No, I most certainly do not thank you very much-" You began, your voice trembling with fear and pain and adrenaline, but Geralt cut you off.</p><p>"As opposed to later?"</p><p>"No please, not the lute-" Jaskier cried out as the elf knocked the wind out of him as well, leaving him doubled over, trying to catch his breath.</p><p>"Look whatever we did to you-" You tried to make amends with no avail, because the elf pulled you up by your hair and delivered a couple of swift kicks to your chest, before letting you curl into a protective position as best you could.</p><p>"Leave off! She did nothing to you!" Geralt yelled, angry at the abuse being thrown your way. For his intervention, he got knee'd in the face, forcing another grunt from his chest. Your chest ached for him, for the pain he was receiving at your expense. And it literally ached from the blows.</p><p>"You don't deserve the air you breathe." The elf cried, while hitting him again. "Everything you touch you destroy." The elf hit him again and again and again. Blood dripped from Geralt's mouth, and while that was gross, you more felt anger for him. The three of you had done nothing to these elves, and here the three of you were, getting the absolute shit beaten out of you. It wasn't even like you could fight back- you were literally sitting with your hands bound behind your back.</p><p>Jaskier heaved a shuttering breath. "You hide in your golden palaces, you beat a bound man, too scared to even look him in the eye!"</p><p>Jaskier, you're only going to make this worse. You thought, as you struggled to draw air into your own lungs.</p><p>"Do you like my palace? Hmm?" the elf hissed at the bard, and that's when it all clicked for you. "Does it live up to the tales you humans tell?" she almost purred, picking up your chin and running a finger along your lip, gently wiping the blood that gathered there away. It was a strange gentleness from the elf, who had only just beaten the tar out of you mere moments before.</p><p>She crossed over to Geralt, squatting down to look into his amber eyes, when he violently head butted her, sending the elf tumbling back, gurgling strangely into the dirt.</p><p>Jaskier let out a laugh, before you shook your head at him to stop it.</p><p>"Yeah, take that pointy!" He hollered, before shrinking under your death glare.</p><p>The elf writhed on the ground, coughing and spluttering much more violently than one would when suffering a blow to the head.</p><p>"Wait- what's wrong with her?" Jaskier mumbled to you under his breath.</p><p>"She's sick- she probably has a lung disease." You muttered back, thankful for your knowledge of some diseases. "Maybe she has the same thing that you did last spring." Jaskier shuddered at that, recalling how it destroyed his voice for a few months.</p><p>Another elf strode into the room looking distraught at the fallen elf. "Oh, and who's this?" Jaskier smarted off, clearly not picking up in the social cues that were prevalent through the room.</p><p>"He's Filavandrel, King of the Elves." That goat-man-thing responded, like the three of you should have known.</p><p>"Not a king. Not by choice." Filavandrel responded, kneeling to the fallen elf's side.</p><p>"You were stealing for them." You and Geralt said together, realization dawning further upon you.</p><p>"I felt for them. They were forced out of Dol Blathanna." Mr. GoatMan responded, providing exposition for the confused Jaskier.</p><p>"Forced out? No, they chose-" Jaskier began, before you cut him off.</p><p>"Use that thick head of yours, Jas. Do you honestly know anyone who would choose to leave their home? Who would go willingly from the land that was in their family for years? Who would choose to be so far removed from society that you become an outcast? To rely on someone else to steal for them? To starve themselves and their people?" You spat, frustrated with the bard. Geralt looked at you, his eyebrows slightly knit together in wonder at your ability to get through to bard as well as your empathy for other creatures.</p><p>"Toruviel, no one was supposed to get hurt." The Sylvan chastised the fallen elf, who you now had a name to put with a face.</p><p>"What's three humans in the ground, when countless elves have died?" Toruviel spat back, angry at the prejudice and hardships that had befallen her people for countless years.</p><p>"Two humans." Geralt spat, reaffirming their status as human, and his as other than human. "And you can let them go." He was trying to negotiate for your release, how cute. You were the Peacemaker, you could talk your way out of this just fine.</p><p>"Then Posada will learn that we've been stealing." Filavandrel replied.</p><p>"Why would we have any reason to tell them? Jaskier nor I hold any sort of grudge against you, despite lovely Toruviel here's mighty swift kicks." You asked honestly.</p><p>"You'll betray us like all the humans before. You'll attack. Many will die on both sides. Killing you is the-" Filavandrel began, but Geralt finished.</p><p>"Lesser evil." Geralt sighed, shaking his head. "No matter what you choose, you'll come out bloody and hating yourself. Trust me."</p><p>"That's the problem. I can't." Filavandrel began, squatting down to become eye level with the two of you. "This is necessary."</p><p>You sighed inaudibly. "I understand. As long as you understand that it won't be long before you follow us in death." You gently reminded the Elf King, while Geralt looked on in amazement. This was a courage he had not seen from you yet, and it made his chest feel a funny sort of way. Maybe it was from the residual pain of the beating.</p><p>"Yes, because you pushed us from viable soil." Filavandrel continued eloquently. "Even chaos is polluted. Synthetically enhanced so humans can make magic." He spat, shaking with rage.</p><p>"Chaos is the same as it's always been. Humans just adapted better." Geralt continued, trying to get the Elf King to understand his perspective.</p><p>"You say adapt, and I say destroy."</p><p>"You are choosing to starve. You're cutting off your ear to spite your face,"</p><p>"You think this is about pride?" Filavandrel all but shouted. As he punctuated each word, you began to see the truth of the king that lay beneath the surface: a young man forced to lead a group of people who were shunned from the modern society through no fault of their own. "My elders worked with humans and got robbed of all they had. And when they fought back, they were slaughtered. 'The Great Cleansing' humans called it," he continued, a quiver in his voice. "I called it digging a mass grave for everyone I loved."</p><p>The silence was thick in the air as the statement hung, while you were contemplating how it must have felt to lose everyone you loved because of what you were.</p><p>"And now the humans proudly watch these very fields grow, out babies fertilizer for their grain. I don't wish to bury anyone else."</p><p>You felt a tear escape your eye, letting your head tilt down so it fell down your face.</p><p>"I was once Filavandrel of the Silver Towers. Now I'm Filavandrel of the Edge of the World. If I bring my people down from these mountains it would mean bowing to human sovereignty. They'll make slaves of us. Pariahs of half-blood children." the king continued, telling what he knew would be the effect if the elves stopped hiding.</p><p>"Then go somewhere else. Rebuild, get strong again. Become Filavandrel of the New Empire." You said, pleading tones dripping from your voice.</p><p>"Show the humans that you are more than what they fear you to be." Geralt said, desperate to get you out of this alive.</p><p>Filavandrel turned on him, "Like you, Witcher?"</p><p>Geralt paused for a moment, choosing his next words carefully. "I have learned to live with them, so that I may live."</p><p>Filavandrel seemed to be considering you and Geralt's words when Toruviel staggered to her feet.</p><p>"Please, my King," she began, hatred coating her words. "There are others. A new generation of Evellien who wish to fight!" she said, her plea echoing around the cave. Her chest heaved with the effort it took to speak, so she lowered her voice again. "Let us take back what's ours. Starting now."</p><p>Filavandrel nodded barely, drawing his blade, and crossing to stand in front of the Witcher. Oh my god, I always thought I would die stupidly but not like this. You thought, beading for the first swing of the blade. The Sylvan rushed over, grabbing Filavandrel's hand, crying "Wait!"</p><p>"Torque, stand aside!" Filavandrel shouted, trembling with frustration and rage.</p><p>"The Witcher could have killed me. But he didn't. He's different, like us. She's different, too. She understands!" Torque tried to reason with the King, but it seemed he was too far gone.</p><p>"If you must kill me, I am ready. But the Sylvan's right," Geralt began with a slight tilt of his head. "Don't call me human." They held eye contact for a moment that seemed to stretch on forever, until Filavandrel stood to his full height, and raised his sword. Geralt tilted his head back, exposing his throat for an easy kill.</p><p>"I'm sorry." he muttered to you softly.</p><p>"I know." you gently whispered, preparing for the worst to come. Filavandrel paused with his sword inches from Geralt's throat.</p><p>"Go." Filavandrel said, cutting the ropes that bound the three of you together.</p><p>"I- what?" Jaskier sputtered.</p><p>"Go, and so will we." he said, reaching out an arm to help you stand. You did, on shaky legs, leaning on Filavandrel for support.</p><p>Geralt rose to his feet, as did Jaskier. Geralt dug out the pouch of coin he got from the farmers and tossed it to Toruviel. "An apology of sorts."</p><p>She caught it, and looked inside with disbelief. The elf nodded in thanks, her eyes moist at the small measure of kindness.</p><p>You began walking with Filavandrel to the exit, but turned sharply toward Toruviel. "Drink hot water with orange and thyme for about a week, and you'll feel better."</p><p>She looked at you in surprise. "Are you a healer?" She asked, eyebrows knitting together.</p><p>"No, I've just learned a thing or two." You replied with a cheeky grin, letting the King of the New Empire gently lead you out of the cave.</p><p>"Oi, what about my lute?" Jaskier demanded.</p><p>"You can take mine, it's sitting over there somewhere." Filavandrel replied, creating more privacy between the two of you, and speaking in a more hushed tone now. He looked down into your (color) eyes intently. "Do you possess control over chaos, human?" He asked feverently.</p><p>"No, I do not think so." You replied, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.</p><p>"Your words... they charmed me. No one has been able to do that before." Filavandrel replied, rubbing his head to try to clear it.</p><p>"I talk people down, it's what I do. It's what I've always done." You replied, confusion twinging your voice. "It's how I met Jaskier and Geralt. Plus, I was never scouted by a mage or anything so I couldn't have control over chaos, right?"</p><p>"Not necessarily." Filavandrel replied, ceasing the conversation as Geralt came out, holding your small weapons belt. Geralt stared down the Elven King, who backed off very quickly.</p><p>"We should get going." Geralt grunted out, scanning his amber eyes over your form, looking for any more signs of injury, and visibly relieved when there were none.</p><p>"Thank you, Witcher. Should you need the assistance of the Elves, you have it." Filavandrel said, grasping Geralt's hand in a symbol of goodbye.</p><p>You waved to the Sylvan, Toruviel, and the King, before beginning to pick your way carefully down the mountain.</p><p>——</p><p>You were walking alongside Roach, while Geralt rode at a comfortable pace. No words were exchanged for a while, before Jaskier piped up, as always.</p><p>"Credit where credit is due. That while reverse-psychology thing you did on them was brilliant by the way." he said, looking up at the Witcher. "Kill me, I'm ready." he said, imitating Geralt very poorly.</p><p>"And what about me?" You said, acting very offended. "You never say that to me and I save your ass all the time!"</p><p>"We don't need your ego getting any bigger, (name)." Jaskier replied, waving you off, and continuing to try to get a reaction out of Geralt. "That's the conclusion. They just let us go and you give all of Nettly's coin to the elves."</p><p>The Witcher almost had humor in his voice. "Filavandrel's lute not good enough for you?"</p><p>You stifled a laugh behind a cough, and Jaskier smiled. "Yeah she's a bit sexy, isn't she?"</p><p>A loud laugh burst out of your chest, before you keeled over again in pain. Geralt was immediately off the horse and holding you steady.</p><p>"I'm fine, it just hurts," you said, waving off Geralt's attention. He looked at you disbelievingly and lifted you up onto Roach effortlessly, and he got on behind.</p><p>Jaskier kept walking for a little ways before speaking again. "He survived the Great Cleansing once. Who knows? Maybe he can do it again. Be reborn." A stroke of genius hit him, and he began to sing a tune. "Will the elf king heed what the Witcher entreats? Is history a wheel, doomed to repeat?" Jas shook his head, looking downtrodden. "No, that's... that's shit."</p><p>Geralt let it hang for a moment, before continuing the conversation. "This is where we part ways, bard and peacemaker, for good." You turned around on the horse to find Geralt looking straight ahead, avoiding eye contact with you, and you could see the pain in his eyes.</p><p>"Jaskier promised to change the public's tune about you. At least allow him to try." You said, turning back around on Roach, settling back into Geralt's firm armor.</p><p>Jaskier picked up his lute, and began strumming a simple, catchy tune, and you began humming along. "When a humble bard graced a ride along with Geralt of Rivia, along came this song. When the White Wolf fought a silver-tongued devil, his army of elves, at his hooves did they travel. They came after me with masterful deceit, broke down my lute and they kicked in my teeth. While the devil's horns minced our tender meat, so cried the Witcher, 'he can't be bleat'-"</p><p>"That's not how it happened." Geralt interrupted. Roach and Jaskier stopped, and Geralt and the bard were locked in tense eye contact. "Where's your newfound respect?"</p><p>Jaskier smiled bitterly. "Respect doesn't make history." He continued singing as the three of you went down the path, back to the village.</p><p>"You know, Geralt, having a lady good with words and a bard good with a lute might not be so bad, after all." You said, breathing deeply. Geralt grunted what might have been a laugh in your ear.</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>——</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>